


1. Holding Hands

by Patchitehemo



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Happy, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sweet, hobbit ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: Day one:Holding Hands





	

A smile blossomed on Bilbo's face as a warm, large hand slid into his. He squeezed the hand, welcoming it. "Hello, love."

His reply came in the form of a nose skimming across the pale skin of his neck. Bilbo sighed happily as lips kissed the shell of his ears. 

"I missed you," the low baritone hummed.

He shivered at the breath that ghosted over his ear. Damn his sensitive Hobbit ears. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "I missed you, too." Bilbo brought the other man's hand to his lips and pressed a damp kiss into the skin. "Thank you for returning to me."

He turned and faced his husband.

"Of course, _ghivashel_ ," Thorin mumbled as he brought up his free hand to cup Bilbo's face. "Nothing in this world could keep me from returning to you."

**Author's Note:**

> im going to try to do this wish me luck


End file.
